


Crybaby Boyfriend

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: "Goodbye.""It's all over, I won't cry again..."
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773409
Kudos: 5





	Crybaby Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago. I'm posting it now.

I was looking for Len and when I opened the door there he was crying. Well, what else am I to do now? He has always been like this even far before we started dating.

I stared at him for a while hesitating if I should follow the routine to this. I mean this was always a normal occurrence to me and him. This always happens. But after this, it always leads to both of us laughing together happily.

But as much as I love him I'm awfully tired of it and it seems to be quite unbearable already. I try and try to understand the circumstances between both of us but I really think that I can't do much to change this.

I sighed and walked over to his figure with his head hung low, tears spilled from his eyes. I showed him a sad smile as my own tears quietly spilled down.

I love him very much, I'm well aware of that. But with him like this, I don't know if I can make him stop crying. He looked up at me with his face flushed red and tears still continued to fall.

I kept my smile and patted his shoulder. He returned my sad smile and soon enough he laughed a bit. This made me giggle and laugh with him. Even with tears in both our eyes we laughed. It was always strange when we both cry that we both end up laughing.

"There your not crying anymore," I said as I wiped his tears. His smile didn't waver and I'm really happy because of that. I love him, I really do but if he keeps crying I don't think I can always stop his tears.

"Thanks, Miku." He told me quietly with that smile of his I really loved. I love him so much but I don't think I can always make him stop crying.

I laughed pushing further negative thoughts back. If I kept dwelling with this matter I might be the one crying instead.

"Hahaha, No need to thank me." The words automatically come out as if it was a script I was saying out loud.

I feel as though this will always be the same. I thought that if I can make him happy he'd stop crying but I was wrong, with all the love I give him he still cries.

I wish I can make him change so that he'd stop crying. But no matter how hard I try I can't do a thing and it pains me a lot to see him cry.

It's unbearable knowing the fact even I can't always make him stop crying. I've always tried my best but no matter what I try to do he won't stop those tears.

"Len how about we visit the bridge again on the way to the grocery, I think I need more leeks for my vegetable stew," I told him happily as I stood up walking towards the door. I turned around to face him.

"Are you coming?" I asked with a smile. He laughed and stood up from his spot. His smile was something I'd always like to see, It's one of the many reasons why I love him.

"Yeah let's go." He held my hand and we both walked out of the room with large smiles on our faces. I love it when It's like this. I wish it was always like this.

It was always like that but I don't know why it's like this now.

"Len, let's separate. I think we both should walk our own separate ways from now on." I told him when we were on a regular date. We were both at the bridge we both loved to stay at.

The sun was setting at this moment. It would be a great time for a love confession but this one won't be as great as the time he confessed to me here.

I really love him but I don't think I can always stop his tears. I don't think I can change him so that he wouldn't cry anymore.

What am I to do I still love him?

I was frowning unsure of what his reaction might be but he showed me an understanding smile. It was forced but he stayed strong and patted my head.

"Smile." He told me. It didn't brighten my mood. I feel so void and empty. I really still love him but I can't always be like this.

I need to respond to his sentence. And I believe the only response I should give him is this.

"Goodbye," I told him with a smile.

* * *

I know I cry a lot and I'm not really like her. But what can I do if I'm like this? I saw her sitting on the sofa. Miku was a really strong and tough girl.

Since I'm like this what am I supposed to do for someone as strong as her? I walk to her and showed off a bright smile.

"Len." She said as she returned my smile genuinely. I sat next to her and gave her a long embrace. She also hugged me back.

Even in just this moment, I wish it would never stop. I wish I could have even only this moment to myself. Even if it was only this one.

I've always followed her. I remember us walking on our favorite bridge. We both would buy food from the grocery then we would enjoy the view until the sun would set. Honestly, even just that bridge held so many memories of us together.

I always knew she wasn't like me but I'm happy she accepted my feelings. I'm happy I met her. I'm happy that even if I cry I can be happy because she always cheers me up.

I wish it would always be like that. I really love her and she tells me she loves me too. And I'm happy we're both together. I'm happy she accepts who I am. I'm really happy I love her.

I still remember her saying "I love you" but that already overflowed. Where is it now? All those "'I love you"'s I treasured, I see them slip and spill right through my fingers. Now that we're both separating I was hanging my head down alone.

Pain is hard to overcome. I don't want it to end but it was her choice. I wanted to tell her so badly that I don't want us to separate but I know so well. That I must be the reason she wants us to break up.

I'm sure she couldn't bear to be with someone like me. I'm not worthy of being with her. Maybe this once I'll pretend to be strong for her. And I'll have to finally let her go.

The words she told me made sense and I clearly understood what she meant to say but now the tears won't stop no matter how hard I try to stop them. I forced that smile when I patted your shoulder.

You were frowning I had to tell you to smile but then you told me "Goodbye". I'm sure that was the end.

The sun was setting, it was like when I first confessed to you. I loved that moment but now that's just a memory I'll treasure as we separate.

I can't believe were parting at a place with so many memories we hold so dear. But we both should convey our feelings.

With that forced smile, I tell you. "Thank you."

And you tell me. "Sorry."

You smiled and added, "See you again."

"Yeah, see you again."

And right there and then you turned your back and walked away from our spot. Finally, when you couldn't see my face my tears spilled from my eyes as my chest ached.

I hope we see each other again.

"It's all over, I won't cry again..."


End file.
